Headboards come in many shapes, sizes and configurations. In most instances, headboards are decorative rather than functional; other than maintaining the stability of the corresponding bed. Also, headboards tend to interfere with one's ability to comfortably sit up in the bed. That is, headboards are fabricated of hard materials, like wood or iron, are positioned ninety degrees in relationship to the mattress, and/or incorporate shelving or ornate workmanship which collectively make headboards uncomfortable to sit up and rest or lean against.
Headboards also fail to provide, other than shelving, any significant storage space. Rather, many bedrooms utilize dressers and/or night stands to accommodate items which are occasionally useful in the bedroom but not desirous of display. Unfortunately, smaller bedrooms may become overcrowded with numerous pieces of furniture.
Thus, there is a need for a more versatile headboard overcoming the deficiencies associated with prior ubiquitous headboards.